Escaravitcha! O0O
by Uchiha Kaori
Summary: Uma garota, ou melhor... a autora dessa fic, leva um objeto não identificado para a caverna dos Akatsuki, diretamente da breganha... o que será? O.o Muita confusão á frente! xD
1. Chapter 1

Kaori: Yoh, minna-san!! n.n/ To de volta para contar outra fic!! \o/

Sasori: Você só aparece aqui para contar fics... daqui a pouco vou começar a te chamar de vovózinha... XD

Kaori: Deixa de ser Tobi, danna... u.u

Tobi: Alguém chamou Tobi?! \o/

Deidara: Para que te chamariam? Com certeza ela me chamou, un... u.\)

Kaori: Err, boys... isso não está ajudando... u.u

Deidara e Tobi: Ajudando no que? o.o o.\)

Sasori: Ela tá pensando em nos fazer de vítima de novo... u.u

Tobi: Outra fic?? \o/

Kaori: É sim... u.u Porque? Õ.õ

Tobi: Tobi quer contar!! \o/

Kaori: Esqueci desse detalhe... o.o Tobi, quero contar a fic que eu escrevi... porque você não escreve um? n.n

Tobi: Mas Tobi gosta de contar, e não fazer... o.o

Kaori: Uhm... Então faz um favor? Vai buscar uma garrafa de Aquarius para eu, to com sede... ;D

Tobi: Tobi já volta!! \o/ (sai correndo)

Kaori: Vou aproveitar agora para ler a fic... uahahahaha (risada de psicopata)! XD

Sasori e Deidara: ¬.\) ¬.¬

xxx

Capítulo 1 – Uma budega chamada Escaravitcha...

xxx

Mais um dia comum, numa caverna comum, com uma organização criminosa comum, com integrantes comuns sentados em um sofá comum na sala comum vendo uma tv comum num canal comum com um programa comum...

Kaori: MENTIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! \ÒoÓ/ Não é tão comum assim... ù.ú vamos começar lesgal, ok? n.nb

Era um dia ensolarado, os raios de Sol tentava entrar de algum jeito naquela caverna dos nossos amados Akatsuki... mas por ser uma caverna é meio impossível, não? o.o Todos estavam na sala, menos Zetsu, que estava aproveitando o Sol... toda planta precisa de Sol, ok? Não queremos o Zé murchando... XD

Na televisão...

Tv: É importante reciclar porque...

Kisame (troca de canal)

Tv: Para preparar o bacalhau precis...

Kisame (troca de canal)

Tv: Para um mundo melhor, vote também na próxima eleição em Tsunad...

Kisame (apaga a tv)

Parecem estar entediados, ou melhor, estão... Kisame que acabara de desligar a Tv está deitado no sofá, com os pés apoiados no encosto, com cara de sono, assim como Itachi, Kakuzu, Pein e Konan...(da onde surgiu tantos sofás? Ô.ô)

Sasori estava fazendo sua manutenção diária em suas marionetes, Deidara em suas argilas, ambos em uma mesa grande da sala, e Tobi os observando...

Hidan, sentado a uma poltrona, lendo um livro religioso relacionado ao Jashin-sama.

Silêncio...

Kisame: Lider-san... nenhuma missão? 9.9

Pein (balança a cabeça negativamente) u.u

Kisame: ... Invasão? 6.6

Pein (balança a cabeça negativamente) u.u

Kisame: ... Tarefa? 9.9

Pein: Lavar o banheiro... u.u

Kisame: Não, valeu... -.-

Silêncio...

Tobi: o.o

Todos: u.u

Tobi: Sabão cra cra, sabão cra cra, não deixa o cabelo do sapo enrola... non

Todos: Tobi!! ¬¬

Silêncio...

Sim, como sempre nas fics da Kaori-san, tem que começar com um tédiozinho básico... não sei porque? u.u

Instantes após o "silêncio de enterro", abre-se a porta violentamente, batendo contra a parede e emitindo um barulho alto fazendo todos levarem um grande susto...

Kaori: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH CRIANÇAAASSSSSSSSS!! n.n/

Todos: ¬¬

Itachi: Ah, é você... ¬¬

Kakuzu: E criança aqui só tem você... ¬¬

Kaori: Como estão mal-humorados... ù.ú Nem um yoh eu mereço?

Tobi: Yoh!! \o/

Kaori: Pelo menos tem alguém que me recebe bem nessa biroska ... u.u

Tobi e Kaori (abraço mortal)

Kaori: Ok... acho que trouxe algo que vão tirar vocês desse tédio... n.n

Sasori: Por favor... u.u

Deidara: Pela primeira vez tava pensando que tava começando a enjoar de fazer minhas esculturas, un... u.\)

Kaori e Sasori: Sério?? o.o

Deidara: Morreu o que eu acabei de dizer... o.\)

Kaori e Sasori: Ufaa... u.u

Kaori: Err, continuando... fui na breganha esses dias e achei algo barato e interessante. n.n

Pein: Você compra as coisas na breganha? o.o

Kakuzu: É o melhor que ela faz... u.u

Kaori: Qual o problema, tava sem dinheiro... ù.ú

Konan: Deixa de conversa furada e mostra logo!! ô.o

Kaori: Isso... n.n

A garota estende o braço e mostra uma bússola gigante e dourada, com um símbolo estranho em sua superfície.

Todos: ô.ô

Hidan: Mas que budega é essa? Ô.ô

Kaori: Err, sabe que eu não sei... n.n O dono da barraca só me disse que é um tipo de objeto que pre-vê o futuro... u.u

Tobi: É uma bola de cristal! ô.ô

Itachi: Não, parece mais a bússola de ouro! ô.ô

Konan: Parem vocês... ù.ú

Kakuzu: Você foi trapaceada, roubada, enganada, confundida...

Kisame: Quer calar a boca! ò.ó

Silêncio...

Konan: E se esse negócio tiver alguma maldição? ô.ô

Kaori: Shiiu, não fala nisso, morro de medo... x.x

Silêncio... todos ficaram pensativos nessa suposta possibilidade...

De repente o Sol vai embora, ou melhor, as nuvens cobriram o Sol fazendo com que ficasse nublado... continuou o silêncio, quando um rangido da porta corta o silêncio...

Porta(abrindo devegar e rangendo igual nos filmes de terror...x.x): Guiiiiiiiiiii

Todos: O.O' (música de fundo psicose... kuin kuin kuin kuin... XD)

Quando a porta se abre completamente, ninguém vê absolutamente nada, apenas um escuro, e nesse escuro avia um vulto bem grande... O.O'

Zetsu (entra do nada pela porta): YOH!! o/

Todos (capotam...)

Deidara: Era você Zé... u.\)'

Tobi: Tobi tava pensando que era o Jason... x.x

Kaori: Nossa, eu tinha me esquecido completamente do Zetsu... '-.-

Zetsu: Todos me esquecem... T.T Mas, deixando essa conversa de lado... o que vocês estão vendo de bom aí? ô.ô

Sasori: A Kaori trouxe uma bugiganga que vê o futuro... u.u

Zetsu: Sério, eu não acredito nessas coisas... u.u

Kaori: Como vocês podem dizer uma coisas dessas se nunca experimentaram? u.u

Hidan: O único aqui que tem poderes milagrosos são eu e o poderoso chefão Jashin-sama... u.u

Kakuzu: Ainda te digo que você perdeu dinheiro com isso... u.u

Konan: Não escuta eles, vamos abrir isso aí! o.o

Pein: Eu também estou curioso! ô.ô

Kaori: Ok gente, to abrindo... ô.ô

Kaori abre lentamente, como os apresentadores de programas fazem para dar suspense e passar a hora... ela levanta a tampa da bússola gigante e lê...

Kaori: "Escaravitcha"... o que é isso? õ.o

Tobi: Deve ser o nome dela!! \o/

Deidara: Não tem um país com esse nome, un? ô.ô

Kisame: Deixa de bobeira gente, o que você acha Itachi-san? ô.ô

Itachi: Pela primeira vez, não faço a mínima idéia... ô.o

Kakuzu: Agora que olhei direito... isso tá banhado em ouro? ô.ô

Kaori: Pode até ser... ô.ô

Kakuzu: DÁ ELE PARA MIIIIIIIM!! \0/

Pein: O Zézão, segura o tiu Patinhas aí... ¬¬

Konan: Esse objeto é bem exótico... ô.ô

Todos olhavam curiosamente o que a garota tinha lhes trazido... o objeto circular achatado, como uma bússola do tamanho de uma bola de basquete simplesmente os deixavam encucado... após ser aberta havia no canto de seu interior escrito "Escaravitcha". E dentro ainda havia uma pequena saliência, mais assemelhada a uma agulha, ainda tinha dois ponteiros, um grande e um pequeno, como se fosse um relógio. E bem no centro havia uma tela escura, que parecia que a qualquer instante iria aparecer algo...

Sasori: E como será que isso funciona? ô.ô

Pein: Esse negócio não veio com manual de instruções? ô.ô

Kaori: Err, quando eu comprei, o vendedor me deu esses dados e disse para seguir essas regras...

Kaori entrega um papel com uma aparência antiga para Pein, que lê em voz alta...

Pein: "Escaravitcha... atenção, jogo para familiares e amigos."

Kakuzu: Ah, de boa, então vamos jogar! n.n

Zetsu: Não parece ser prejudicial... n.n

Konan: Ok... tá combinado para hoje á noite...

Kaori: Gomen gente, mas não vai dar, vou ter que procurar um hotel por aí, fiz "art is a bang" no fogão da minha tia e ela me botou para fora de casa... i.i

Deidara: É isso aí! Você já tá no caminho certo! Você já é minha aprendiz! n.nb

Kaori: Acredita, só fui assar um bolo e quando deixei assando ele explodiu... ù.ú

Itachi: O que você colocou no bolo? ô.ô

Kaori: Sei lá, algo que parecia ser ingredientes de bolo... u.u

Kisame: Tipo? ô.ô

Kaori: Bom, primeiro peguei ovo e misturei com vinagre, depois coloquei açúcar, sal, cloreto de sódio, farinha, shoyu, azeite, aji-sal, toddy e um pote de fermento... 9.9

Itachi: Fermento Royal? Ô.ô

Kaori: É isso aí! n.nb

Itachi: Então ferrô... ¬¬

Konan: Então, Kaori-chan... pode passar algum tempo aqui até sua tia sair da crise de TPM... n.n

Pein: Mas não temos lugar... ù.ú

Konan: Eu dou um jeito... vamos ver, Pein dorme no sofá e Kaori no quarto... somos mulheres e temos dor nas costas... u.u

Pein: E o meu bico-de-papagaio? Ô.ô

Hidan: Tem nada! Você é muito jovem para isso! XD

Konan: Tá combinado! u.u

Pein: Eu sabia, quando ela vem é porque tá precisando de alguma coisa... ù.ú Agora vou Ter que dormir no sofá, que lesgal... ù.ú

Kaori: Que bom que achou lesgal essa idéia de dormir no sofá! n.n

Pein: Ainda vou dar o troco!

Deidara: Tá, chega de olhos mortalmente raivosos vocês dois e vamos para a cozinha fazer um lanche... tô morto de fome, un... u.\)

Tobi: Tobi também está com fome!! \o/

Kakuzu: E à noite vamos testar essa bugiganga de ouro! -

Itachi: Vamos... também estou com fome... u.u

xxx

Kaori: E aí minna! Gostaram do primeiro capítulo da fic? \o/ Dessa vez exagerei um pouco da minha imaginação, mas quem vai sofrer são os nossos queridos Aka's mesmo... n.n

Deidara: Eu não quero sofrer, conviver com esse energúmeno já não é o bastante, un? ù.\)

Tobi: Tobi tá sofrendo porque Kaori não deixou Tobi contar a fic... T.T

Kaori: Não fica assim... T.T A próxima fic você vai contar, ok irmãozinho? n.nb

Itachi: Isso é patético... uma criança fazendo um acordo com um adulto... se é que dá para chamar o Tobi de adulto... ù.ú

Kaori: Qual é priminho? Tá com ciúmes? n.n

Itachi: ¬¬

Kaori: Até o próximo capítulo gente!! Arigatou para todos! Ja nee!! o/


	2. Chapter 2

Kaori: Minna

Kaori: Minna! Minna! Tô aqui de novo com um novo capítulo da fic!! \o/

Kakuzu: Não me diga... ¬¬ Pensei que você viesse para vender churros... xD

Kaori: Não vou te animar... u.u

Kakuzu: Mas me responde uma coisa... Porque precisa gritar assim para avisar que fez um outro capítulo da fic? ¬¬

Kaori: Sabe o que é... to felix por de mais porque minhas amigas vão vim para cá também!! \o/

Pein: Digam que nem vocês aí de casa e nem eu escutei isso... o.o

Yze: chega voando pela janela, dá um triplo salto mortal, cai no chão com uma super estilosa cambalhota e se levanta finalizando sua entrada nada chamativa xD EAAAÌIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII PESSOAS?! \o/

Kaori: dá um mega pulo e dá um abraço quebra-costeletas na Yze... o.o NII-SANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!! \o/

Manami: cai da chaminé, dá uma cambalhota olímpica e dá estrelas até chegar em Kaori... xD YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!! \o/

Kaori: também segue com um abraço mortífero para cima de Manami... x) MANAMI-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNN!! \o/

Pein: Ai, que dor de cabeça, ouvido e olhos... ç.ç

Kaori: apresentando Yze para Manami e vice e versa... Yze, essa é Manami, minha amiga... Manami, essa é Yze, minha amiga... xD

Kaori, Yze e Manami: x)

Tobi: Kaori senpai chegou e... porque a Yze senpai ta aqui? o.o e quem é ela?! o.o apontando para Manami

Kaori: As duas também vão participar da fic!! \o/ Boa leitura! n.nb

Tobi: Espera! Deixa o Tobi l... OoO/

Pi... Pi... Pi... fim de transmissão...

--

Capitulo 2 – A chegada de mais participantes...

Todos estavam na cozinha comendo o suposto lanche. Era mais ou menos 5h30min. da tarde, conversavam de tudo, desde sobre como fazer mingau com leite frio à como despachar as formigas que se instalavam na cozinha... Já não era de se esperar, família grande já dá maior confusão, agora conseguem imaginar uma maior ainda? o.o

De repente se ouve um barulho de vidro quebrando da direção da janela.

Todos: O que foi isso? O.O

Pein: Calem a boca... pode ser um ladrão! ò.ó

Todos vão andando em direção da janela, ao passar na sala, Itachi aproveita e pega um taco de basebol. Cautelosamente chegam ao local de destino ascendem as luzes e...

Kaori: Yze nii-san? o.o

Deidara: O que você tá fazendo aqui? ò.\)

Yze: Eta bando de sem educação... ¬¬

Kaori: Eu que o diga, aconteceu a mesma coisa com eu... não fazem nenhuma recepção carinhosa ù.ú

Konan: Mudando de assunto, porque você quebrou, digo, entrou pela janela? ô.o

Yze: Err, tentei pela porta mas foi impossível... o.o

Kakuzu: Eu já to avisando... não vou pagar um vidraceiro, nem um vidro, nem um janeleiro e nem ninguém e nada... só o fato da Kaori passar a noite aqui já estava achando que era um prejuízo grande... ù.ú

Yze: E então nii-san, o que faz aqui com a cambada? n.n

Kaori: Err, é que andei aprontando em casa... n.n'

Yze: Sabe, tava numa excursão escolar e a professora se perdeu de mim... o.o

Kaori: Ainda bem, ou então encontrariam a não mais secreta caverna dos Akatsuki.o.o Mas e você, o que veio fazer aqui? ô.o

Yze: Tava procurando um hotel por aqui perto, já que não dá para voltar ainda hoje para casa... ¬¬

Kaori: Isso não é problema! Não é gente? n.n

Konan: De jeito nenhum! Quanto mais força feminina melhor! Ò0ó9

Zetsu: Isso ainda vai sair do alcance... -.-

Hidan: Ainda há salvação senhor Jashin-sama? \u.u/

Tobi: Yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! Casa mais cheia do que já é!! \o/

Pein: Um segundo... quem deixou a Yze DORMIR aqui também? ù.ú

Konan: EU deixei, alguma reclamação? Ò.Ó

Pein: Não meu amorzinho! O.O7

Itachi: Só que tem um problema... aonde ela vai dormir? u.u

Konan: Isso também não é problema... u.u A gente põe sua cama no meu quarto para a Yze e você pega o colchão de capim que ta lá fora... u.u

Itachi: Mas isso nem pensar! u.u

Konan: Gente! Sabe o que eu descobri o que o Itachi escreveu no diário dele? \non/

Itachi: To indo buscar o colchão de capim... i.i

Kisame: Se deu mal Itachi-san... i.i

Sasori: Vamos começar a arrumar gente... daqui a pouco é noite e precisamos descobrir o que aquilo faz... u.u

Yze: O que seria esse "aquilo"? o.ô

Kaori: Comprei um negócio na breganha, dizem que é um jogo que prevê o futuro! \o/

Yze: Que lesgal! Também posso jogar?

Kaori: Mas é claro!! \o/

Enquanto o pessoal ainda conversava, um outro barulho os interferiu... Mas agora vinha da sala, mas muito estranho, o barulho veio da chaminé. O que seria dessa vez?

Pein: Outro barulho suspeito... e vindo da direção da chaminé, o que será dessa vez? o.o

Deidara: O papai Noel? Ô.\)

Todos: ¬¬'

Novamente o comboio de gente foi se rastejando, com medo e muita curiosidade para descobrir o que haveria na frente dessa vez. Sasori chega até o interruptor e liga a luz e...

Kaori: Manami-chan?! O.o

Manami: Yoh!! o/ toda preta de cinzas

Pein: Quem é ela?! òoó/

Manami: Poderia dar um oi primeiro né? Olha o respeito... ù.ú

Kaori: Até você aqui Mah? O que houve com você também? ô.o

Manami: É que, minha família foi passear para o Japão e ... "ESQUECERAM DE MIM!!" \O0O/

Kaori: Nossa! O0O

Yze: Oh my dog! O0O (obs: Yze nii-san, eu NO COPY sua frase, eu coloquei na SUA fala e nada mais… ok? n.nb)

Konan: Meu Deus! Tão longe! O0O

Hidan: Era bem melhor se você decorresse a Jashin-sama... u.u

Manami: Err gente, aqui é Japão... eles só me esqueceram de comprar um ramen para mim na banca lá atrás... u.u

Todos: ¬¬'

Manami: Aí fui em busca do ramen eu mesma! u.u Aí acabei me perdendo e resolvi procurar um hotel porque já estava escurecendo... mas acabei chegando aqui... o.o

Todos: Não me diga... ¬¬'

Pein: Olha aqui! A caverna ta com cara de hotel por acaso?! ù.ú Ta pensando que virou a casa da mãe Joana é? ù.ú

Konan: Isso também não é problema... u.u é só arrumar mais uma cama que tem espaço no meu quarto ainda... u.u

Pein: Ou melhor, tinha espaço no NOSSO quarto! ù.ú

Deidara: Mas agora quem vai ser o doador de cama? ô.\) Eu não posso! Minha cama ta cheio de explosivos e é perigoso demais... u.\)

Tobi: Tobi faz pipi na cama... i.i

Sasori: Minha cama é dura... u.u

Zetsu: Minha cama ta cheirando à brócolis... u.u

Hidan: Eu faço sacrifícios na minha cama, se ela dormir nela vai visitar o bom senhor lá em cima... u.u

Kakuzu: Não posso... a minha cama é o meu caixa forte... u.u

Itachi e Pein: Já fomos obrigados a doar... ¬¬

Konan: Kisame? ô.o

Kisame: Err, bem... eu, é que... 9.9

Kaori: Então ótimo! Kisame faz companhia para o Itachi no colchão de capim! xD

Kisame: i.i

Konan, Kaori, Yze e Manami: EEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!! FESTA DO PIJAMAAAAAAH!! \o/

Tobi: Ou melhor... noite da Escaravitcha!! \OoO/

Manami: O que é Escaravitcha? Ô.o

Kaori: Um jogo, quer participar?

Manami: Eu quero!! \o/

A dia estava ótimo, todos felizes com a visita das garotas menos Pein, Itachi e Kisame...

Pein, Itachi e Kisame: i.i

Deidara: Mas me sobrou uma dúvida, porque vocês estavam entrando por lugares que não eram a porta? ô.\)

Yze e Manami: Bem que tentamos... mas acho que a porta está trancada... o.o

Itachi: Mas não trancamos a porta... u.u

Tobi: Foi o Tobi que trancou! \o/

Sasori: Para que? ô.o

Tobi: É porque nas duas vezes que alguém entrou por aquela porta Tobi levou susto e medo... 3 Kaori deu susto Zetsu deu medo... x.x

Todos: -.-'

Konan: Ok, ta quase na hora da janta e eu não to afim de cozinhar... u.u Que tal nós irmos ao Mec Dolats comer hambúger? n.nb

Todos: EBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!! \o/ menos Kakuzu

Kakuzu: Eu não vou... u.u não vou gastar o meu dinheiro para encher essa pansa de vocês... u.u

Konan: Você não precisa ir, eu levo sua cama. x)

Kakuzu: A MINHA CAMA NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO!! \O0O/

Hidan: Também, você é um idiota que conta onde é o seu caixa forte...u.u

--

Yze: Capítulo 2 off gente! n.nb

Kaori: Gostaram? n.n

Manami: Tomara que sim! \o/

Kaori: Desculpem pela demora... meu PC tava para reformas e demorou um tantão! \O0O/ E também to sem criatividade... i.i

E é só isso e até o próximo capítulo! \o/

Já nee!! S2


End file.
